Signal boosters, or signal repeaters, can be used to increase the quality of wireless communication between a wireless device and a wireless communication access point, such as a cell tower. Signal boosters can improve the quality of the wireless communication by amplifying, filtering, and/or applying other processing techniques to uplink and downlink signals communicated between the wireless device and the wireless communication access point.
As an example, the signal booster can receive, via an antenna, downlink signals from the wireless communication access point. The signal booster can amplify the downlink signal and then provide an amplified downlink signal to the wireless device. In other words, the signal booster can act as a relay between the wireless device and the wireless communication access point. As a result, the wireless device can receive a stronger signal from the wireless communication access point. Similarly, uplink signals from the wireless device (e.g., telephone calls and other data) can be directed to the signal booster. The signal booster can amplify the uplink signals before communicating, via the antenna, the uplink signals to the wireless communication access point.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.